Nitra Region
The Nitra Region ( ) is one of the administrative regions of Slovakia. Geography This region with a long history is situated in the southwest of Slovakia, mostly in the eastern part of the Danubian Lowland. It is divided into two sub-units: the Danubian Flat in the south-west, with eastern part of the Žitný ostrov island, and the Danubian Hills in the north, centre and east. Mountain ranges reaching into the region are: Považský Inovec in the north-west, where the region's highest point, Veľký Inovec, is located, Tribeč in the north from Nitra, Pohronský Inovec in the north-east and Štiavnické vrchy in the east. Major rivers are the Danube in the south, Váh in the south-west, Nitra in the western-central part, Hron in the east and Ipeľ in the south-east. As for administrative divisions, the region borders Trenčín Region in the north, Banská Bystrica Region in the east, Hungarian Pest in the south-east, Komárom-Esztergom in the south, and Győr-Moson-Sopron county in the south-west and Trnava Region in the west. Demographics The population density in the region is 113 inhabitants per km², which is very similar to the country's average (110 per km²). The largest towns are Nitra, Komárno, Nové Zámky and Levice. According to the 2001 census, there were 713,422 inhabitants in the region, with a majority of Slovaks (68.3%), but there is a numerous Hungarian minority (27.6%) in the southern districts, forming a majority in the Komárno District (72%) and there are small minorities of Czechs and Roma (<1%).POPULATION AND HOUSING CENSUS 2001 - Tab. 3a Economy and climate The city of Nitra is also the centre of whole region. The region - which is the warmest in Slovakia - reaches a high production of wheat, rye and vegetables. Significant industries are: the food industry, with breweries in Topoľčany, Nitra and Hurbanovo, are machinery (fridges in Zlaté Moravce, shipyards in Komárno) and energy (Mochovce Nuclear Power Plant). List of districts *Komárno District *Levice District *Nitra District *Nové Zámky District *Topoľčany District *Šaľa District *Zlaté Moravce District List of communes and towns There are 350 communes, of which 15 are towns (in bold) *Alekšince *Andovce *Ardanovce *Báb *Babindol *Bádice *Bajč *Bajka *Bajtava *Bánov *Bardoňovo *Bátorove Kosihy *Bátovce *Belá *Beladice *Belince *Beša *Bešeňov *Bielovce *Bíňa *Biskupová *Blesovce *Bodza *Bodzianske Lúky *Bohunice *Bojná *Bory *Branč *Branovo *Brestovec *Brhlovce *Bruty *Búč *Cabaj-Čápor *Čab *Čajkov *Čaka *Čakajovce *Čalovec *Čaradice *Čata *Čechy *Čechynce *Čeľadice *Čeľadince *Čermany *Černík *Červený Hrádok *Číčov *Čierne Kľačany *Čifáre *Dedina Mládeže *Dedinka *Demandice *Devičany *Diakovce *Dlhá nad Váhom *Dolná Seč *Dolné Lefantovce *Dolné Obdokovce *Dolné Semerovce *Dolný Ohaj *Dolný Pial *Domadice *Drženice *Dubník *Dulovce *Dvorany nad Nitrou *Dvory nad Žitavou *Farná *Gbelce *Golianovo *Hajná Nová Ves *Hájske *Hokovce *Holiare *Hontianska Vrbica *Hontianske Trsťany *Horná Kráľová *Horná Seč *Horné Chlebany *Horné Lefantovce *Horné Obdokovce *Horné Semerovce *Horné Štitáre *Horné Turovce *Horný Pial *Hostie *Hosťová *Hosťovce *Hrkovce *Hronovce *Hronské Kľačany *Hronské Kosihy *Hruboňovo *Hrušovany *Hul *'Hurbanovo' *Chľaba *Choča *Chotín *Chrabrany *Imeľ *Iňa *Ipeľské Úľany *Ipeľský Sokolec *Ivanka pri Nitre *Iža *Jabloňovce *Jacovce *Jarok *Jasová *Jatov *Jedľové Kostoľany *Jelenec *Jelšovce *Jesenské *Jur nad Hronom *Kalná nad Hronom *Kamanová *Kamenica nad Hronom *Kameničná *Kamenín *Kamenný Most *Kapince *Keť *Klasov *Klížska Nemá *Kmeťovo *'Kolárovo' *Kolíňany *Kolta *'Komárno' *Komjatice *Komoča *Koniarovce *Kostoľany pod Tribečom *Kovarce *Kozárovce *Kráľová nad Váhom *Kravany nad Dunajom *Krnča *Krškany *Krtovce *Krušovce *Kubáňovo *Kukučínov *Kuraľany *Kuzmice *Ladice *Lehota *Leľa *'Levice' *Lipová *Lipové *Lipovník *Lok *Lontov *Lovce *Ľubá *Lúčnica nad Žitavou *Ludanice *Ľudovítová *Lukáčovce *Lula *Lužany *Lužianky *Machulince *Malá nad Hronom *Málaš *Malé Chyndice *Malé Kosihy *Malé Kozmálovce *Malé Ludince *Malé Ripňany *Malé Vozokany *Malé Zálužie *Malý Cetín *Malý Lapáš *Maňa *Mankovce *Marcelová *Martin nad Žitavou *Martovce *Melek *Michal nad Žitavou *Moča *Močenok *Modrany *Mojmírovce *Mojzesovo *Mudroňovo *Mužla *Mýtne Ludany *Nána *Neded *Nemčice *Nemčiňany *Nemečky *Nesvady *Neverice *Nevidzany *'Nitra' *Nitrianska Blatnica *Nitrianska Streda *Nitrianske Hrnčiarovce *Norovce *Nová Dedina *Nová Ves nad Žitavou *Nová Vieska *Nové Sady *'Nové Zámky' *Nový Tekov *Nýrovce *Obid *Obyce *Okoličná na Ostrove *Ondrejovce *Oponice *Orešany *Palárikovo *Paňa *Pastovce *Patince *Pavlová *Pečenice *Plášťovce *Plavé Vozokany *Podhájska *Podhorany *Podhradie *Podlužany *Pohranice *Pohronský Ruskov *Poľný Kesov *Pozba *Prašice *Práznovce *Preseľany *Pribeta *Pukanec *Radava *Radošina *Radvaň nad Dunajom *Rajčany *Rastislavice *Rišňovce *Rúbaň *Rumanová *Rybník *Salka *Santovka *Sazdice *Selice *Semerovo *Sikenica *Sikenička *Skýcov *Slatina *Sľažany *Slepčany *Sokolce *Solčany *Solčianky *Starý Hrádok *Starý Tekov *Strekov *Súlovce *Svätoplukovo *Svätý Peter *Svodín *Svrbice *'Šahy' *'Šaľa' *Šalgovce *Šalov *Šarkan *Šarovce *Šrobárová *Štefanovičová *Štitáre *'Štúrovo' *'Šurany' *Šurianky *Tajná *Tehla *Tekovské Lužany *Tekovské Nemce *Tekovský Hrádok *Telince *Tesáre *Tesárske Mlyňany *Tešedíkovo *'Tlmače' *'Topoľčany' *Topoľčianky *Tovarníky *Tôň *Trávnica *Trávnik *Trnovec nad Váhom *Tupá *Turá *Tvrdomestice *Tvrdošovce *Uhliská *Úľany nad Žitavou *Urmince *Velčice *Veľká Dolina *Veľké Dvorany *Veľké Chyndice *Veľké Kosihy *Veľké Kozmálovce *Veľké Lovce *Veľké Ludince *Veľké Ripňany *Veľké Turovce *Veľké Vozokany *Veľké Zálužie *Veľký Cetín *Veľký Ďur *Veľký Kýr *Veľký Lapáš *Velušovce *Vieska nad Žitavou *Vinodol *Virt *Vlčany *Vlkas *Volkovce *Vozokany *'Vráble' *Vrbová nad Váhom *Výčapy-Opatovce *Vyškovce nad Ipľom *Vyšné nad Hronom *Zalaba *Závada *Zbehy *Zbrojníky *Zemianska Olča *Zemné *'Zlaté Moravce' *Zlatná na Ostrove *Zlatno *'Želiezovce' *Žemberovce *Žemliare *Žihárec *Žikava *Žirany *Žitavany *Žitavce References * External links *Nitriansky samosprávny kraj Official website Category:Regions of Slovakia Category:Nitra Region Slovakia